16th Birthday: The Deleted Scene
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A little deleted scene from 'Memories Regained' that I threw in on Musaki and Zeke's 16th birthday in full detail. Hope ya'll likey!


It's a little deleted scene between a scene on my bonus chapter from 'Memories Regained.' Hope you like this one.

* * *

><p>16th Birthday: The Deleted Scene<p>

by: Terrell James

During his 16th birthday with Zeke by his side, some of Musaki's friends gave him some entertainment to keep him excited. Ichi, Fu, Kaguya, Ren, Shiisaa and Xiaomu started off my doing some dancing as Shifu plays his flute as his friends started dancing.

Musaki danced along to it as well and Zeke got into it as well and soon enough, everyone started dancing as well. They're starting to have some fun at the party as the music keeps going. Musaki stood up and got on the stage with them and danced along. Everyone was cheering for him and going crazy. After they finished, they ended with a kung-fu pose and everyone clapped and cheered for their performance.

Musaki got out of the stage and he looked at his manga books and he knew that he and Ichi were die-hard fans of manga comics and that he totally loved those comics a lot. Ichi came to him and Musaki asked, "You know me so well, haven't you?"

"Of course. Knowing that you're into manga and I'm into manga, just wanted to see which ones are new, so I know you like stories about outcasts being heroes and I picked out several of them. What do you think?"

"I love all them, especially the story of how a young wolf spent 10 years in an orphanage and found a home and a family and lived out a kung-fu dream. This one relates to me deeply."

"I knew you'd like it."

"Thanks, buddy."

Shiisaa came over to Musaki and said, "Ichi's been telling us so much about you. I think you guys are kinda like brothers in a way, even though he's a dog and you're a panda."

Musaki didn't know what to respond to that and only said, "Uh...okay."

Xiaomu chuckled forcefully and she said, "Shiisaa kinda has a way with words, sometimes things that doesn't make sense. What he's trying to say that could've been said before was you and Ichi look out for each other. Being 16...sounds like you're still a kid."

"I feel like one, but I don't know about feeling older, though."

"I think I feel the same way too."

"Well, don't worry about it. You only get to be 16 once and then, you'll gradually grow into an adult. It's not that bad, but you'll get used to it over time. I'm almost 22, so I'm still in my early 20's, so..." Cody said.

"I think that kinda helps." Mako whispered.

"Just enjoy being a kid while it lasts." Viper said.

"I was trying to say that." Shiisaa said.

Kaguya and Fu groaned in embarassment and Fu said, "Just let it go."

Shin Hai came over to him and said, "Kid, I've never known you'd grow up to be the person you are now."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "I kinda feel like the same person I was when I first came to the Jade Palace."

"Musaki, when you came here, you came here as a person full of suffering, sorrow and anguish. You lived through so many years of loneliness, but managed to pull through. Now look at you, two and a half years later and you've got your happiness back." Shifu said.

"Yeah, I guess I have."

"For that, I am very proud of the way you and Zeke grew into the person you have become."

"My little nephews are growing up." Mako said.

"Hey, Saki. Me and my brothers wanted to see your amazing dance moves." Cody said.

"Yeah, we heard you dance." Tsunami said.

"Oh, yeah. You guys haven't lived until you see Musaki dance." Crane said, excitedly.

"We oughta see this." Kiba said.

"I will...if most of you guys can dance with me. And Zeke can join in too."

Zeke jumped up and asked, "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't wanna leave you out."

"That's cool with me. I wanted to dance anyway."

"Before you do, let us eat cake!" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the chocolate cake coming this way and both Po and Ichi were going crazy about it and Po giggled loudly and shouted, "I want that cake as my own!"

"Easy, Po. Let's not get your sugar rush go into overdrive. This is the birthday boy's cake. Don't overdo your sugar rush." Ichi said, calming him down.

"Yeah, great. Only...who's gonna stop **_your_** sugar rush?" asked Musaki.

Ichi gave a smirk on his face and said, "Okay, that is below the kung-fu belt."

"Okay, I got first and everyone else gets a piece. If you go below a second piece, you're going way too far."

Everyone stared at Po, knowing that he eats a lot and Po stares at them back and said, "Oh come on. I'm a 260 pound panda with no eating problems."

"No eating problems? Since when?" asked Hige.

"Good one." Kiba said.

They put their paws up and gave them a paw knuckle and start laughing. After singing happy birthday to Musaki and Zeke and both making a wish, blowing out the candles, everyone ate some cake and for the wolves, it was the first time eating cake. Toboe looked at the cake and felt nervous about it and asked, "Is it...safe to eat?"

"Dude, it's cake. It's not like it'll kill ya." Po said.

Toboe was a little reluctant, but decided to go for it. He ate up one piece and then somehow, liked it. He chuckled and said, "This is really good."

"See, I told ya." Musaki retorted.

"You're worried over nothing, dude." Kiba said.

Later, they all headed to the Palace Arena at the Jade Palace, where there's a big crowd coming in and they played some music where Zeke, Musaki, Ichi, Fu, Shin Hai, Kato and all of Musaki's cousins come in and dance like there's no tomorrow. Once they start dancing, the entire crowd went nuts. Musaki and Zeke started off with showing off their awesome moves, mixing breakdance and kung-fu styles and they did some backflips and some sick moves.

Ichi and Fu went in next with some crazy-awesome moves and they started some backflips along with some kung-fu moves. Fu did her stuff and she did some breakdancing while Ichi did some cool moves along with his kung-fu style.

Kato went in with Shin Hai and did some dancing as well. Shin Hai had a little bit of moves in him and did some breakdancing as well, which surprised Musaki. He went up to him and said, "Never knew you got something in ya."

"Well, I was a dancer before I turned to drugs. I've gotten better at it when I got sober for six years."

Cody, Samurai, Tsunami and Phoenix joined in with Musaki and Zeke as they broke out the dance moves and everyong was fired up and ended with a kung-fu pose. All of the crowd went nuts, including Po and Shifu. They were excited to see more.

Then, some music plays and Musaki started singing to the song.

_Do you ever feel_

_like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel_

_so paper think_

_like a house of cards_

_one blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel_

_already buried deep_

_six feet under_

_seems that no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's_

_still a chance for you_

_and there's a spark for you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_and let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_like the fourth of July_

_Cuz baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show them what you're worth_

_Make them go; oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y-_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make them go oh-oh-oh_

_You're gonna leave them falling down..._

_You don't have to feel_

_like a waste of space_

_You're original_

_ya cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew_

_what the future holds_

_after a hurricane_

_comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why_

_all the doors are closed_

_So you can open one_

_that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt_

_Your heart will glow_

_and when it's time_

_you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_and let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the fourth of July_

_Cuz baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show them what you're worth_

_Make them go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make them go oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave them falling down..._

Everyone started dancing to the song while Musaki's singing as well and everyone got into it.

_Boom-boom-boom_

_Ever brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through..._

_Cuz baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show them what you're worth_

_Make them go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y..._

Soon enough, fireworks and confetti flew out of nowhere and everyone started going to the stage and everyone danced around him while they were having fun.

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make them go oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave them falling down-down-down..._

_Boom-boom-boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom-boom-boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The song ends and everyone starts cheering and Shifu came to him and gave him a hug and said, "Hope you had a happy birthday, my son."

"I already have."

Zeke comes in and hugs him as well and Musaki said, "This is the best birthday of my life!"

"Mine too!" Zeke exclaimed.

They all watched the fireworks as an end to Musaki and Zeke's birthday and they keep popping in the sky and a couple of minutes later, Musaki and Zeke walked to the Peach Tree, just talking about the party and laughing while they got some peaches and continued laughing.

* * *

><p>And that is it! It's a little deleted scene I threw in on a full detail of Musaki's and Zeke's 16th birthday during my bonus chapter of 'Memories Regained.' The song was 'Firework" from Katy Perry. Hope ya'll like it!<p> 


End file.
